Mozgus
|-|Apostle Form= |kanji= モズグス |rōmaji= Mozugusu |also known as= Mozgus of the Bloody Bible The Great Angel |manga debut= Chapter 132 To Holy Ground (2) |anime debut= (2016 Anime) Episode 4 Revelations |eyes= Blue |hair= Bald |status= Deceased |affiliation= Holy See Religious Order |previous affiliation= |occupation= Chief Inquisitor |previous occupation= |image gallery= |japanese voice = (2016 Anime) |species = Apostle Spawn Human (formerly) }} Mozgus (モズグス Mozugusu) is one of the Chief Inquisitors of the Holy See Religious Order, traveling the world with his group of torturers, having been sent to root out a violent cult of heretics in the city of St. Albion. He is the main antagonist of the Conviction Arc, hindering Guts' efforts in saving Casca with his excessive religious zeal. His symbol is four , embodying his willingness to use torture as a way to cleanse people from evil. Appearance Mozgus is a tall, muscular and strong man with pale skin and blue eyes. His most distinguishing feature is his smooth, almost flat face that is the result of self-mortification from praying while slamming his face into the ground a thousand times a day. During his prayers, and whenever he is angry, his face becomes swelled with veins and he takes on a much more intimidating appearance. He wears a traditional pontiff's garb, white with gold trimming and a red cloth that has the insignia of the Holy See, and a red wide-brimmed hat with ear covers. After the Egg-Shaped Apostle turns him into an Apostle Spawn, his transformed state being a reflection of his religious ideals, Mozgus gains large feathered wings and a hard, scaly hide. Personality Mozgus is an extremely devout man whose faith borders on fanaticism. He is completely dedicated to the Holy See and an ardent follower of "God". He greatly emphasizes his religion in everything he does and acts with great zeal in his quest to purge the world of "heretics". Usually, he travels with his henchmen, whom he respects and treats as his children. Despite appearing sadistic and bloodthirsty to most who don't know him personally, Mozgus doesn't necessarily like torturing and executing people for heresy, but has no guilt whatsoever doing so because he is convinced that it is for their own good. In his mind, torturing a person in the name of God is a necessary and sacred thing; he views it as the only method of turning non-believers towards the light of the Lord. This is especially shown during his parable of the nun and the dying man, where he teaches Farnese that the religious have a mission to help others, and that as long as one has good intentions, they can't be blamed if their attempts to help have negative consequences. Mozgus has also shown a kind side towards the downtrodden, sick, poor, and misshapen and has been quite an upstanding figure towards the people of Albion. In addition, he doesn't fear death in the slightest and demonstrates immense valor, facing Guts in single combat despite knowing the odds aren't in his favor. When faced with danger or death, Mozgus trusts that God will either save him or that the situation is a test of his faith. When he is finally killed by Guts, he expresses no cowardice or fear, instead feeling joy in the fact that he will finally be able to be with God in "heaven". Abilities In his original human form, Mozgus displays a large amount of strength when he kills one of his would-be assassins out of anger with only his bible. After being transformed into an Apostle Spawn, believing his new powers are a gift from the divine, he displays the following attributes and abilities: God's Armor: In his more monstrous form, Mozgus acquires a stone-hard scaly hide that covers his entire body. The armor is impervious to all weapons, even resisting damage against the infamous Dragonslayer. However, due to Mozgus' previous wound before the transformation, a chink in the armor forms around it. Guts is able to exploit this and blow the armor's crack open with the use of many explosives. God's Breath: Mozgus is able to breathe fire, which can incinerate anything caught up in the flames. This power also causes flames to naturally leak from Mozgus' mouth while he speaks. God's Wings: Mozgus can use his wings as a second set of arms to perform a variety of more devastating attacks. These include: "God's Thousand Punches", where all his feathers become fists while rapidly pulverizing his enemies many times over, catapulting his enemies with "God's Cannon", and "God's Pressure" which crushes his enemies. Flight: Mozgus also gains a set of large, white angelic wings that allow him to fly. He can alternatively shoot the feathers from his wings as blades. History When the Holy See Religious Order hears of unrest in the city of St. Albion due to the rise of a pagan cult that has murdered some of their priests there, Mozgus is sent to root them out. Mozgus personally requests the Holy Iron Chain Knights as his personal guard to escort him among the refugees heading to Albion to escape the plague. On the way, the group is attacked by rebels who are out for revenge against Mozgus for slaughtering their loved ones after their village decided to restock their food supply rather than donate to the church. Ultimately, Mozgus expresses content that none among his faith died in the fight, the rebels failed and those that survived were lined up so the inquisitor could give them a lecture that dispatching their "heretical people" is part of Holy See doctrine. When one of the rebels vows that God will punish Mozgus for his actions, the inquisitor snaps and smashes his bible on the man's skull for speaking such blasphemy. Mozgus then regains his composure before ordering his disciples to execute the remaining rebels with death by and resuming their journey. Once in Albion, making residence in the Tower of Conviction, Mozgus rules the city with an iron fist. Though the pagan cult have taken to practicing their faith in the mountains surrounding Albion, Mozgus focuses on torturing those among the poor and starving population who he sees as threats to his faith. After the pagan cult is finally discovered with its surviving members captured, Mozgus assumes Casca to be their leader and considers torturing her for information on Guts. But, when Mozgus sees her Brand of Sacrifice, he concludes that she is a witch and has her placed in an . Believing what occurred soon after to be God's work, Mozgus unknowingly causes the first phase of the Incarnation Ceremony as the blood of countless victims within the tower stir to life. Mozgus is taken by his men to the chapel on top of the tower to protect their leader, only for them to all end up being sired by the Egg-Shaped Apostle. The inquisitor, believing their transformation to be of divine origin, captures Casca after freeing her from the blood blob and spirits her off. Mozgus assumes at that time that the raising dead are Casca's doing and that the chaos will cease once she is burned at the stake. This leads to Mozgus fighting Guts in a heated battle. Mozgus has the upper-hand in the beginning of the battle, nearly killing Guts. However, Guts blows open the crack in Mozgus' armor caused by an earlier attack that was stopped with his bible. Guts then drives his sword into the exposed flesh, dealing a fatal blow to Mozgus. As he dies, Mozgus smiles believing he can finally be united in Heaven with God at last, but desires to kill Guts as well beforehand. With a final last-ditch attack, Mozgus grabs Guts and his blade so that they cannot escape and attempts to incinerate him. However, Guts uses his weight and flips Mozgus, causing him to stumble off the Tower of Conviction. Guts remarks that despite Mozgus' faith in God, he'll more than likely awaken in Hell rather than Heaven. With a final scream, Mozgus plummets to his death off the Tower and crashes into the crowd below as white feathers slowly descend upon his corpse. Gallery Manga= Mozgus+Disciples.png|Mozgus emerging after his disciples quelled his would-be assailants. Angered mozgus.png|Mozgus offended by a rebel's "blasphemous" statement. MozgusCreepFace.png|Mozgus instructing Farnese to observe the torture of sinners. ESAMozgus.png|Mozgus about to be sired into an Apostle spawn. Chapter 157.jpg|A partially transformed Mozgus taking Casca. GutsStabsMozgus.png|Guts running Mozgus through. Chapter 167.jpg|Impaled by the Dragonslayer. MozgusTransformed.png|Mozgus fully transformed. Chapter 168.jpg|Mozgus overpowering Guts. Chapter 169.jpg|Mozgus stares down Guts in their final battle. MozgusStabbed.png|Mozgus fatally stabbed in his weak spot. MozgusThrownFromStAlbion.png|Mozgus' dies as he's thrown off the Tower of Conviction. |-| Anime (2016)= Mozgus' caravan.png|Mozgus being protected by the Holy Iron Chain Knights in his caravan. Mozgus close-up.png|Mozgus' initial appearance. Mozgus talks to Farnese.png|Mozgus instructing Farnese to gather his would-be assassins before having them executed. Mozgus horseback.png|Mozgus atop his horse. Mozgus conforts a woman.png|Mozgus "comforts" a terrified woman about to be tortured. Mozgus psychotic glee.png|Mozgus' psychotic joy derived from purifying heretics via torture. Mozgus tells Farnese to watch.png|Mozgus commands Farnese to watch what fate befalls heretics of the Holy See. Mozgus' daily ritual.png|Mozgus' bizarre ritual, consisting of slamming his face on the ground one-thousand times in prayer. Mozgus prays with Farnese.png|Mozgus prays with Farnese. |-| Games= Trivia *Mozgus appears to be based on , due to his daily routine of slamming his face into the ground during prayer and his biblical methods of execution. *Mozgus is the only main antagonist in the series that isn't an Apostle, instead being a weaker Apostle Spawn. *Bishop-style enemies in the PS4 game bare a slight resemblance to Mozgus with their pale features and clothing. Site Navigation Category:Apostle Spawn Category:Male Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Holy See Category:Conviction Characters